saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shouma Hojo
This character is not related to Naoto Hojo. Shouma Hojo is a player of Entity Burst Online who makes a living streaming his gameplay on streaming sites. He commonly sneaks into ongoing raid missions in EBO for the item drops and loot that other players leave behind in order to progress, selling items he deems unnecessary to him and his occupation. Appearance Real Life/EBO Avatar Without his armor on, he wears a black and white-pixelated shirt with a blue left sleeve, a red right sleeve, and thumb-holes in the sleeves; a black coat without sleeves, two tapered coattails and a high collar; black pants with gold details running down the shins; and high-top sneakers that are colored the same as his sleeves: blue on the left and red on the right. His preferred Driver is the End Driver, making use of a pendant with a half red and blue gem to transform. His armor takes the form of a full black body suit, with a blue and red color scheme to its armor. The red occupies the right arm, left leg, and the left half of his mask while blue covers the left arm, right leg, and right half of the mask. The chest plating follows the coloring of his arms, red on the right half and changing to blue for the left half with a single red stripe. His left arm is where his End Driver is placed, featuring additional armor to keep it place. His most recent raid infiltration has lead to him acquiring the Paradox Personas unit, a level 50 cartridge unit that functions independently of any Driver. He was seen using the Puzzling Predictions side, which consisted of a white and black pixelated body suit, with blue gauntlets and bulky shoulder armor also in blue. A golden chestplate shows his Health Gauge, as per the standard of Entity Burst Online's armored forms. His mask gains a gold collar under a ski goggle-like visor with amber eye designs. When using the Fighting Fists side of the unit, the bodysuit is the only item unaltered by the transition between the two forms. The visor is scorched by flames and leaves behind a more aggressive design to both the eyes and goggles, as well as reducing the size of the collar significantly. The bulky shoulder armor removes itself from his shoulder before reversing their position and slamming into his gauntlets, creating an explosion that burns away the blue to reveal a hot rod-red; in addition, the flames imprint themselves on the gauntlets for cosmetic purposes. Background Shouma has nothing special or noteworthy about his life. He was inspired to take up gaming as a profession as a result of watching professional gamers and their struggle as they faced trouble trying to stream VR Games. As a result, newer gamers who were more adept at VR gaming and streaming took over. Wanting to take avenge the professional gamers of previous generations, Shouma took after them and began projecting a playful persona that hearkened back to professional gamers of the past. Thus, his Anomaly persona was born, and it was reinforced as Entity Burst Online gained popularity. Personality Shouma is an enigmatic individual. For the most part, he is a playful, fun-loving individual who always puts on a smile. He's a very charismatic and funny boy who enjoys games and loves to make jokes. Since he is a professional gamer, he is prone to making commentary about things, which can be written off as him talking to himself for the most part. It's become a bad habit of his to randomly think out loud and such. When it comes to combat, Shouma maintains a playful persona, often toying with individuals and listening to his fans' requests when he fights. He's even picked up on certain monsters' behavior algorithms, allowing him to predict his opponent's next move and countering it on the spot. Then, there are the times when he gets angry. When he's angry, he gets rash and irrational. His fighting style becomes brutal and focused on dealing as much damage as possible and getting the monsters killed quickly. Shouma shows a contempt for other players, who he deems as intruding on his fun and being generally upset with them. However, this side of him is rarely seen, since most people don't get in his way and leave him to his own devices. His general rule of thumb is: leave him alone and he'll leave you alone. Abilities Entity Burst Online * Occupation - Raid Infiltrator * Main Equipment ** Change units: *** Fullmetal Fighter - Level 2 Hunter *** Speed Demon - Level 2 Racer *** Paradox Personas - Level 50 Change/Augment unit **** Puzzling Predictions - Level 50 Pseudo-Marksman **** Fighting Fists - Level 50 Pseudo-Knight ** Action units: *** Paradox Personas - Level 50 Fusion Change/Augment unit - Paradox Personas= Recently, Shouma acquired the Paradox Personas unit. With it, he gains access to two Level 50 forms: Puzzling Predictions and Fighting Fists. - Fighting Fists= Fighting Fists is a red, combat-oriented form that uses latent Burst potential in the air to increase the power of his punches. Its hot-rod-red gauntlets with decorative flame decals increase punching power to absurd levels in comparison to any other known unit Level 40 and below. Being a Pseudo-Knight entails that it can hold its own in a long-range fight, despite being specialized for close-quarters combat. Its finisher is the "Fighting Critical Smash," a supercharged punch infused with fire created from Burst potential to further enhance the attack's power. - Fistful of Predictions= TBA }} - Bike= His'' Speed Demon'' unit is based off of the Yamaha R25 sport-bike and features very little modifications, save for a new exhaust system for increased speed, and a blue and red color scheme instead. }} Trivia * Shouma is inspired by Parado from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. You'll be able to piece together all the references if you look long enough. Category:EBO Player Category:Male